Autumn Court (CTL)
The Autumn Court is one of the four main changeling courts found in Changeling: The Lost. The changelings of the Autumn Court take the gifts they were given as slaves of Faerie and use them, both to terrorize their former captors, and to inspire awe in the average mortal. They are much closer to the Wyrd than any other court. Organization Clay Ariel founded the Court of Fear. She had natural hands before she was taken, but when she returned, they were artificial. Only soft clay, she had to be careful not to damage them. Ariel took this as a lesson, and her toys and weapons of clay were well-known. None living today know what influence Clay Ariel exerted on the season of Autumn, but legend states that she went off without any armament but a wry smile. She ruled as the first Autumn Queen for long years after forging her Court's pact. The Autumn changelings tend to be the most scholarly and well-traveled, especially when it comes to seeking out and learning new Contracts to use against their enemies. Leaden Mirrors also tend to favor trickery and guile over outright displays of power, exerting as little force as possible to achieve a big result. They are also much more prone to dipping into the Hedge than other changelings, seeking lost powers, as well as watching and learning from other supernatural creatures. The most probable way a changeling can join the Autumn court is to share some lore or power that the court was not aware of before, be it through hazy memory or demonstration of some arcane Contract lore. Those who trick their way in can also earn the court's respect, as it shows the creativity and ingenuity the court prizes. The rituals of the Ashen Court tend to be the least showy of the four main courts. Best known of their rituals is the Fallen Fair, a chance for changelings of all courts to show off the supernatural skills they have acquired over the past year, as well as barter and trade magical services. A hunt, usually known as the Hunt of Leaves but also by other names, is sponsored the Ashen Courts of many freeholds, allowing any interested changeling a chance to hunt down, capture, and destroy an enemy, such as a Fae, fetch, or even human, with the full assistance and resources of the Autumn Court at their disposal. Associated Powers Contracts * The contract of Fleeting Autumn helps the user manipulate the fear of others. * The contract of Eternal Autumn can alter nature and the weather. * The contract of Spell-Bound Autumn permits the caster to tap into the arcane powers of the fall. Mantle The Autumn Court is based on Fear, and a changeling's mantle is representative of this. Autumn is the time of decay and dying, so a changeling's mantle will enhance their ability to strike fear into people. Occult characters running through the mien are not uncommon, nor is a chill in the air nearby. References * * Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary